


Don’t Ask Me Where I’ve Been

by SaltyDonuts



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene Compliant, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Whump, Worried Ned Leeds, ned is just so confused and worried, peter has like serious issues in this, peter needs help asap but oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyDonuts/pseuds/SaltyDonuts
Summary: Ned is scared of Peter for the first time.Peter is disassociating.Neither of them are good at communicating that well.——or, peter goes a bit too far fighting doc ock and ned is a witness. *told in both povs;)*
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Otto Octavius & Peter Parker
Kudos: 45





	Don’t Ask Me Where I’ve Been

**Author's Note:**

> there arent enough angry peter fics out there so i made a quick one enjoy
> 
> *also* peters relationship w otto is pretty much a bite size version of their relationship in the ps4 game :)

Ned walked down the sidewalk with a copy of a new issue of _The Bugle_ in his hand. He didn’t buy it, somebody who was obsessed with the news outlet threw it at him in the street. Ned looked at the cover and saw a near pristine picture of Spider-man with the title, “SPIDER-MENACE! VIGILANTE OR RUTHLESS CRIMINAL?” Then a thought hit him.

Ned hadn’t seen Peter in a while. 

After they graduated Midtown together, Ned had gone to MIT and Peter had stayed in New York for ESU. They promised to keep in touch, but it was hard with Ned’s moving and a new threat for Peter as Spider-man. They were only eighteen, but ever since the Blip, it seemed like Spider-man got new enemies every day. It was pretty tough, and Ned could tell. Peter was moody more often, and he looked exhausted almost every day. 

Ned didn’t need to help Peter with Spider-man stuff that often anymore either. Peter only called him every once in a while to hack into some camera footage that Ned was pretty sure would land him in jail. It was fine though, Ned understood. Peter wasn’t in a team, he refused to be too connected with SHIELD, and he was essentially just a vigilante. Peter had his own new connections. From what Ned had seen from the news, some of them looked to be other vigilantes like Daredevil and Jessica Jones. He didn’t know much though. Peter had also become really quiet about everything Spider-man related since Mysterio. 

It was winter break, so that meant Ned decided to go visit New York to catch up with friends and family. His family had stayed in New York too, and Ned planned to text Peter about meeting up. 

That’s when he heard it. A crashing noise on the street followed by mechanical screeches. 

Ned snapped his head up to see what the hell was going on, and lo and behold, there was Peter. Well, Spider-man was there fighting some dude in a dark green suit with long mechanical arms.

Ned was frozen, all he could do was watch. He saw Peter getting up from the street cement he was slammed on. Peter’s cheek was semi-exposed and bleeding, but he didn’t seem to notice. Suddenly, the green machine guy spoke up.

“Leave me be, Spider-man! I can finally free the world from the _scum_ that is Norman!” He shot out a mechanical arm at Peter.

Peter dodged and counter-attacked the arm with a drop kick that shattered the claws at the end of the arm off. “I thought you wanted a better world for the little guys, doc! I thought you wanted to help people! What happened?” The villain Peter was fighting growled and... wheezed? “Let me help you get the help you need!” 

The villain— or “doc”— collapsed on the street out of nowhere. The guy burst in a fit of raspy coughs and... was that blood? 

Peter walked towards the man and just stood in front of him. Peter was looking down at him. They started speaking, but Ned couldn’t hear anything. Suddenly, he saw Peter freeze.

In a few seconds, Peter was on top of the seemingly dying man punching the living hell out of his face. Peter kept going, and he didn’t look to be stopping any time soon. 

Ned snapped out of his stupor and jogged up to his friend. “Pe- Spider-man!” Peter didn’t stop. Ned jogged closer.

“Peter!” And then he stopped. Ned heard Peter heave and stare down at the villain. Then he got up, and shoved Ned aside without even looking. Ned furrowed his eyebrows, “Peter? What’s going on?”

As Peter turned around, Ned realized how much taller he had gotten. Well, not by much, but maybe it’s because Peter’s in his suit, angry, and had just beat up an old man. A villain, but an old man nonetheless. 

Peter looked down at Ned with a shadow casting at the bottom of his mask. He was huffing. 

Ned would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little scared. 

Which was weird because Ned was never scared of Peter. Of Spider-man. Was it the suit’s replacement of blue with black? Ned doubts it. Up until now, he’d only ever seen Spider-man in a positive light. A cheerful hero with a bubbly costume who helped the little guys. Right now? Peter was breathing heavily with his mask’s lenses narrowed to slits. Staring down at Ned.

Ned never thought about being at the end of Spider-man’s glare. It was a little terrifying.

He glanced down. Peter’s hands were redder than his suit. Ned looked back up at Peter’s lenses.

Peter wasn’t saying anything. He just stared at Ned, frozen. Then he tilted his head, and in a raspy voice said, “Huh?”

Ned’s breath hitched. This was _Peter_. Why was he scared? He exhaled and looked at where Ned assumed his eyes were, “Did you not hear me?”

“Ned? What’re you doing here?” Peter’s voice softened, thankfully.

“What’s going on? You just- you just beat the hell out of that dude!”

Peter moved his head a little to look at the villain, and then he looked back at Ned, “Yeah, that’s kinda what the whole gig is about.”

Ned furrowed his eyebrows. Doing what Peter does _does_ mean he’s always beating people up, but Ned had seen the videos. Peter wasn’t ruthless, he wasn’t merciless. Peter incapacitated criminals and webbed them up for the cops. Peter never beat someone unconscious and left them for dead. 

“Peter, what’s going on? C’mon man,” Ned urged. 

Peter stared silently again. The expressionless mask really wasn’t doing him much justice, if Ned was being honest. 

Suddenly, Peter’s lenses widened, “Shit, fuck, fuck, shit,” he turned and held his hand out to swing.

“Peter! Tell me! I can help!”

Peter shot out a web and yelled back, “Talk to ya later, Ned!” 

Ned hated their new dynamic. 

He missed being Peter’s guy in the chair.

****

Otto coughed. He coughed out blood. And it wasn’t Peter’s doing.

The man was sick. He was dying. Peter had looked up to the scientist at one point, but of course, he turned out to be the next guy under Peter’s fist.

Kinda funny, isn’t it? 

Even with the whole secret identity, Spider-man and Peter Parker keep getting caught in the same web.

Same web. Get it? Web?

Peter had worked under Otto for a while. He helped the underrated scientist make groundbreaking prosthetics. They were supposed to help people together. It was what Peter did best. Help people. Now he could do it in both parts of his life. 

Except, he couldn’t. Because the chip Otto had planted in himself that was connected to his brain started changing him. It altered his personality, brain pattern, and his thought process. Otto became a man obsessed with being _superior_.

And what better way to do that than kill the man who bested him in every way. Norman Osborn.

Of course, obviously, clearly, Peter had to stop him. Spider-man had to stop him. It hurt, but he had to try his best to get Otto the help he needed. And to stop him from causing harm. 

Peter looked down at Octavius. “Stop all of this, Octavius. This isn’t going to get any better.” 

Otto chuckled, “Oh, it will.”

Peter frowned, “What do you mean?”

Otto laughed.

“Spit it.”

“Your aunt’s a lovely woman, really.” 

Peter snarled, and then he saw red. He let out his anger in the best way he knew how. 

Punching. Kudos to double D for the idea of “alternative therapy.”

Peter’s ears were ringing. He didn’t want to beat the shit out of Otto, he really didn’t. In another point of view, he’d be horrified with himself. Peter was usually thinking of how to _not_ potentially physically scar his opponent permanently. 

But Octavius knew his aunt. He _knew_ about Aunt May. He knew Peter’s identity somehow. The scientist had figured it out. 

Why would he mention May if he hadn’t done something to her? 

Peter had fought enough guys to know what their cryptic words meant. 

_“Your aunt’s a lovely woman, really.”_

Peter punched harder. 

“Peter!”

Peter stopped. He looked down at the now distorted face of his ex-role-model. It was bloody and bruised. 

Peter’s hands were red. And not just because of his suit. 

Had Peter lost it? Had he finally gotten fed up? Looking back at it, probably. 

But Peter had a longer life to live, he was only eighteen. This was just the tip of the iceberg as Spider-man, and Peter guessed that much already. 

He turned away from Otto and got up. Peter’s mind was getting blurry which was really not good. He started to walk away and shoved a random civilian aside. 

“Peter?” There was that voice again. Was Peter gonna start hearing voices like Deadpool now? God, he really hoped not. Peter really couldn’t trust himself at the moment. “What’s going on?” Hold on. He knew that voice from somewhere. 

Peter turned around. Everything was fading in and out of focus while his heart was almost beating out of his chest. Peter’s ears still had a faint ring. He stilled and tried to process his surroundings. Peter was on a street, probably in New York. It was night time. There was a guy talking to him. The guy seemed worried. Peter tilted his head, “Huh?”

“Did you not hear me?” Oh wow. That was Ned. Ned Leeds, his friend. 

“Ned? What’re you doing here?” Well, isn’t this a conveniently inconvenient coincidence. 

“What’s going on? You just- you just beat the hell out of that guy, dude!” Peter glanced back at Otto. Did Ned have memory issues? Not as an insult, not necessarily. Peter guessed most people would know by now that people like Peter beat up other people. It’s in the job description. Did Ned need Peter’s help? Was Peter going to have to bring Ned to a doctor? He’ll have to remind himself to call Ned later after... after what? Where was Peter going again?

“Yeah, that’s kinda what the whole gig is about.” Peter saw Ned look at him worriedly. Was Peter bleeding out somewhere? He didn’t feel any pain, but then again, he also forgot where he was about to swing to.

Peter should get his _own_ head checked by a doctor. 

“Peter, what’s going on? C’mon man.” What _is_ going on? Peter was going somewhere before he was stopped by Ned’s voice. He stopped doing something when Ned first yelled. Peter... Peter was beating Otto up! 

Because. Because...

_“Your aunt’s a lovely woman, really.”_

Right. Wait.

“Shit, fuck, fuck, shit,” Peter needed to leave _now_.

May was in trouble. Octavius had done something, and Peter needed to save her. 

It was his responsibility. 

“Peter! Tell me! I can help!”

“Talk to ya later, Ned!”

May had to be okay. She just had to be. Peter couldn’t keep going without her. How was he supposed to live without May? How was he supposed to keep being Spider-man? How-

Peter’s mind really needed to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts in the comments! personally, i just feel like peter should have more bamf fics,, but thats just me
> 
> *also* as much as i absolutely loved writing this, this is just a oneshot. really likely it’ll be a oneshot series, but i’ll have to see bc i have 2 other big fics planned,, so *not guaranteed*
> 
> love ya thanks


End file.
